Celos en Color Verde
by Taisha StarkTaisho
Summary: Él no era celoso. No era su culpa que cada vez que veía a Barry junto a otra mujer, un instinto asesino se apoderase de todo su juicio


**N/A:** Bueno, este seria algo así como una segunda parte del Fics Fuera de Alcance, pero en realidad no es necesario leérselo. Este One-Shot esta ambientado en Arrow, mientras que el anterior en The Flash.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Único: Celos en Color Verde.<strong>

* * *

><p>El sonido de una flecha cortando el viento hasta encajarse en una pequeña diana fue lo único que se escucho en la habitación blanca en la Mansión Queen. Y a pesar del buen tiro dado, la flecha había quedado lejos de ser un tiro perfecto.<p>

Oliver bufo nuevamente por lo bajo y volvió a cargar otra flecha para tirar. Tal vez el haber ido a entrenar estando enojado no había sido buena idea.

Se estaba comenzando a frustrar, ninguno de sus tiros le salían como quería e intuían que no lograría darle al centro de la pequeña diana hasta que no lograse apartar por completo a ese mocoso de su cabeza. Y eso ya se lo había repetido a si mismo unas cuarenta y tres veces desde que entro a la sala aquella mañana, pero simplemente no había podido lograrlo.

Barry Allen se había apoderado de su pobre juicio y aquello lo tenia de un humor terrible.

¿Y porque?

Todo fue culpa de Felicity. Si no lo hubiese mandado a él a ver a Barry a la cafetería en Central City para poder hablar sobre lo que sucedía en Ciudad Gótica, entonces nunca hubiese visto como aquella mujer rubia de grandes pechos lo acorralaba contra una pared y lo besaba llena de lascivia, llena de pasión como se había imaginado hacerlo él.

Recuerda perfectamente como enfureció de solo verlo y salir rápidamente de aquel local para no cometer una locura del cual sabia que no se arrepentiría ¿Qué se creía aquella mujer? El mal humor no se le había ido desde entonces.

Todo resulto ser que aquella mujer se llamaba Vanessa Ross, una nueva meta-humana con la capacidad de manipular el agua a su antojo y que se encontraba con el doctor Wells para poder aprender como manejar sus poderes correctamente.

Y tal vez su manera de tratarla o como era su actitud esquiva para con ella, pero fue la misma Caitlin quien le confió de que entre Vanessa y Barry no sucedía nada. Él claramente no le contesto, aun así eso no evitaba que tal vez sintiese cierto alivio. Pero el hecho de que aquella mujer le rondara por su alrededor no le hacia ni pisca de gracia.

Había oído a Felicity decirle _celoso _por lo bajo cuando la semana pasada, luego de una sesión de entrenamiento junto a Barry y Cisco, se largo de allí con una escusa barata ni bien Vanessa hizo acto de aparición para poder entrenar ella también.

Él no era celoso.

No era su culpa que cada vez que veía a Barry junto a otra mujer, un instinto asesino se apoderase de todo su juicio. Donde casi podía sentir ese escozor en la punta de sus dedos, listas para tomar una flecha y usarla para quien estuviera junto al chiquillo con otras intensiones que no fuera su amistad. No era su culpa que quisiese al medico forense solo para si y para nadie mas, que todo Barry le perteneciera a él. No era su culpa que sus deseos egoístas nacieran y salieran a flote solo cuando se trataba de Allen.

Porque no. Él no era celoso, simplemente protegía lo que creía suyo por derecho.

Pero Barry no era suyo ni lo seria, aunque eso luego le quitara el sueño durante largas noches.

¿Por qué Barry no podía ser suyo?

Tal vez era porque Barry solo lo veía como un buen amigo, alguien a quien seguir. Él era su ejemplo a seguir, a quien admiraba como un verdadero superhéroe. A pesar de no ser un verdadero meta-humano, Barry le admiraba sin súper poder alguno.

¿Y que quería él?

Follarselo tan duro contra su cama, poder sentir su piel entre sus sabanas y escucharle gemir su nombre con total placer.

Era de lo peor.

Oliver suspira con pesadez y abandona la habitación ni bien dejo su arco y flechas en su lugar. Se dio una ducha rápida, y se vistió con ropa que encontró en su habitación, cortesía de Felicity. Bajo las escaleras de su mansión encontrándose con la mujer al final de ellas, estaba muy bien vestida a pesar de estar solo en la mansión ¿Tenia planes de salir?

-¿Te iras? -pregunta Oliver extrañado.

-Nop -responde ella, casi apretando los labios- El Dr Wells esta aquí con Caitlin y Barry... -dice ella, Oliver rápidamente siente su corazón latir con rapidez ante la mención de Flash- Y Vanessa... -dice casi con esfuerzo Felicity.

La rubia ve rápidamente como los ojos de Oliver pierden aquel hermoso brillo ante la mención de la señorita Ross y ella casi puede odiar un poco mas a la meta-humana por quitarle una nueva oportunidad de ser feliz a Oliver.

Ambos caminan hasta la gran sala donde Wells y sus acompañantes les esperan.

Allí, rápidamente Oliver nota la gran cercanía que tenían Barry y Vanessa. Ambos sentados tan cerca, con ella posando su pálida mano en la pierna de él y el velocista parecía tan cómodo junto a la nómade del agua.

Pero Queen solo sonríe, tanto como puede para aparentar que nada le duele. Que su corazón aun sigue latiendo a pesar de lo que acaba de ver.

Porque no. Él no esta celoso.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** No Oliver, tu no estas celoso. Tu solo sigue mintiéndote a ti mismo si eso te hace feliz...

Juro que hare un tercer fics de esta "Saga de One-Shot's" donde la cosa sea mas feliz para nuestros héroes ¿Si?

**¿Tartas de manzana?**

**¿Pelotazos a la entrepierna?**

**¿Comentarios? ****¡Todo vale?**


End file.
